Tempting
by anamaric17
Summary: Young version of Anamaria and Jack Sparrow, just cuddling.


Title: "Tempting."

Author: Anamaric17 aka Brittley

Summary: Young version of Anamaria and Jack Sparrow, just cuddling.

Disclaimer: Not True and Disney owns them but me.

Pairing/Rating: Anamaria and Jack/ PG-13 probably

"Come on Luv, I'll make sure you aren't alone all night. Just hop on board ma ship!"

"This isn't even your ship Jack! And don't call me Luv!"

Anamaria, the ever so bright and saucy 15 year old rolled her eyes before turning to walk away from Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow was taller than her by at least four inches, he had a smile that made her dream about kissing him, and he was a whole two years older than her. He knew how to fish and steer a ship without hitting the bank, he could swim just like a shark, and he had the worse sailor language the younger teenager had ever heard. Yet, Jack was her friend and he was special to her.

"Don't go Anny! I won't call you luv again just come on board and talk to me."

Jack looked sullen and she didn't try to hide the smile that bloomed upon her lips. She sighed and stood close enough to Jack but not too close that he could grab her, and then the young girl flicked the top of his hat sending it across the deck of the ship Jack was standing on.

"Hey! Be nicer lass!"

He yelled at her as she climbed on board laughing at her own antics. Jack's hair was even wilder than her own which was creeping towards waist length and still she refused to trim it. His was dusty brown and in the beginning stages of dread locks, while her own was a dark honey and straight despite the wind tossing it everywhere.

Jack grinned stupidly at her and replaced his hat as he grabbed her arm before she could protest and they started towards the captian's quarters. Anamaria bit her lip feeling Jack's tanned palm slide down from her arm to her hand. Their fingers entwinning and making her stomach flip-flop inside her. She looked up wondering if he felt that sudden increase in her pulse just as she did. He didn't stop until he had them securely in the room and she noticed the outlining of a picnic on the bed.

"What is this Jack? I'll not be ye wench for the evening."

Jack looked surprised before he let out a loud laugh. The boy dropped her hand as he fell to the floor laughing and laughing. Anamaria wanted to be mad at him for being the center of his joke, but she ended up laughing too. Eventually Jack got a hold of his humor enough to sit up and motioned for her to go to the bed. She was suspicious but did as he asked.

"Why were you laughing at me Jack?"

Jack smiled sitting beside her but not touching and yet he still sent a shiver through her body. She focused on the food not her friend trying to slow her breathing.

"I was just thinking of bringing you food nothing more. You can keep ye clothes luv...sorry Anny."

"Don't call me that either Jack. Ma mama calls be Anamaria...you better too."

Jack only nodded and she knew he wasn't listening to her. They ate in silence for a while before Jack removed the platter and opened a window to let in the caribbean breeze. Anamaria could see the moon glistening like a licked piece of candy in the sky and the way the clouds were dark and heavy with the waiting rain.

"Whose ship is this anyway Jack?"

"Cap'n Teague's so I gots free reign. He won't be back for a forthnight and I'm to watch it until then."

Anamaria nodded knowing Jack never really said so but Captian Teague was his father. She didn't speak of her father, and Jack didn't speak of his. It was just the way things were between them.

"I'm full like a cat that snatched a lonesome pigeon. Come lie with me Anamaria."

The way Jack said her name held such promise of bettter, sweeter things but Anamaria was afraid of those things. She trusted Jack but she wasn't too young that she wasn't aware Jack found her attractive.

"I can't and it's getting late I have to go home. My mama-"

"Ye mama not here luv...I am."

She bit her lip staring at him and wanting more than anything to crawl into his arms and lay there for a while. She turned her head back to the window hoping that Heaven would give her an answer to this situation. Jack sighed moving closer to her and running hands down her shoulders and upper back.

"I didn't mean to upset luv...Anamaria sorry. I just...I really want ye here with me. Ye so tempting luv."

Jack's voice in her ear sounded much like the things he would say in her dreams but it was unnerving. She turned to face him a bit, their mouths so close and yet she continued to hold back.

"Ye tempting too Jack...too tempting."

"What does that mean luv?"

She sighed shaking her head and realizing she wasn't going to get rid of that nickname anytime soon.

"We just lay here a bit Jack nothing more. I...I can't do anything more with you. Is that in accord?"

Jack smiled and ran one of his hands up to her chin before laying a gentle kiss on her lips, not the first kiss between the two of course. He slowly dragged her to him and they lay down facing each other but not speaking. Holding hands, looking in each other's eyes but silent as the grave. She wondering if tempting could mean they would stay on this level for quite some time, or if she would want more soon.


End file.
